


“Goodbye, the sprout in the flowerpot.”

by Rinkutsu



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Based off a song not in the Evillious Chronicles series, Dialogue Light, F/F, I’m sorry this is so short, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Timeline is more spaced out here, Very Short one shot, considering how Evillious Chronicles is, it might as well be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkutsu/pseuds/Rinkutsu
Summary: They say time can heal all wounds, but both Clarith and Riliane know that’s not true. As they plant the sprout that would become a big tree someday, what are they thinking about?
Relationships: Clarith/Michaela (Evillious Chronicles), Michaela/Clarith (Evillious Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	“Goodbye, the sprout in the flowerpot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I heard *Goodbye, World’s End by Sasakure.UK for the first time today and I loved it. I also thought it resonated MiClarith energy so have an angsty one shot.

Micheala ran back to the hideout. Luckily the Gods were on her side, as it was a miracle she hadn’t stumbled yet. She wasn’t used to running this fast, especially when she was running from someone else. She didn’t even know if it was a person behind or or something else entirely. She had to run and that was all she knew. _‘Is this what Eve Moonlit went through when she was being chased by Meta?’_ Sure, she knew this forest like the back of her hand but it was dark, and raining. It was raining harder now. She was happy at first, because the fires had been put out by it, but now it was just hindering her. There was a well behind her. Without realizing it, whoever was behind her had caught up. They called out to her, and she stopped, thinking she had recognized the voice. “Allen?” She turned around just in time to see them raise the knife and strike her in the chest. She was so shocked she couldn’t say or do anything. She quickly realized that it wasn’t Allen in front of her. They picked her up slightly and tossed her inside the well haphazardly. It was even darker now, but there was a small glimmer of light as the moon passed by. It reminded her of Clarith. She hoped Clarith wouldn’t hate herself again after this. “I need you to live, and to keep on living, please find happiness somehow” She said it over and over again to someone who wasn’t there. Clarith couldn’t hear her, but the Gods could. _‘If we were to be reborn again, then..’_

 _  
_ It had been a few months after Michaela’s death that Clarith started hating herself a little bit less. Riliane, no, she went by Rin nowadays, helped her a lot. Clarith assumed this was her way of saying sorry. She would help around the house, do the dishes, make dinner sometimes if needed. She never lashed out, even if she had the right too. She saw herself in Rin, there were alike in some ways. Clarith got up suddenly to look outside. Rin was there again. She went there whenever she had free time. It was there, that Clarith had tried, and failed to stab her. She didn’t like thinking about that too much though. She had more important things to do. She looked over at the tiny sprout she had received. It was supposed to grow into the new Millennium Tree. She picked it up and went to see Rin. They had already decided to do this together. For their own reasons. Rin didn’t hear her at first, since the waves were so loud. Clarith stared as Rin waddled deeper into the sea. Sometimes Rin would collect seashells that were found about knee deep in the water, so Clarith thought nothing of it. Rin kept going, and Clarith suddenly realized what she was doing. Clarith quickly put down the flower pot and ran as fast as possible. Rin was about chest deep by the time Clarith got to her. She knew what this was like. Rin looked back at her before realizing what she had almost done and burst into tears. Clarith soothed her before leading her back out of the sea. Luckily they both had spare clothes to put on. Clarith picked up the flower pot again before heading back inside to change. She gently urged Rin to do the same. Eventually they got to the forest and found a nice spot to plant it. It was a smaller clearing.   
Clarith patted the sprout into the soil. Rin watered it absentmindedly, before setting the watering can down and asking Clarith if she could pray for a bit. Clarith nodded, and decided she would too. She hadn’t prayed in a while. The last time she had prayed had been before Michaela had entered her life. She wondered what their future would be like.   
  
How many years had it been now? She couldn’t remember. Rin had sheltered more orphans, and she was always smiling now. Clarith was happy for her. Clarith looked up as a brown haired girl walked in. She laughed as she recalled how young Yukina used to be. Yukina had grown up to be a fine author. Rin had grown up too. Clarith got up shakily, grabbing a near by cane. Yukina helped her by leading her down the stairway slowly. Clarith knew without having to be there, that Rin was at the coastline again. Clarith hadn’t told anyone yet, she didn’t want them to worry, after all, that she had noticed herself degrading. Her heart wasn’t pumping as fast as it should’ve been lately. She knew today was the day she was going to die. She didn’t want the kids to be upset, or see her collapse suddenly. She wanted to see Michaela again. Yukina helped her get to the forest line, before Clarith asked her to tell Rin where she was. Yukina complied and started to walk towards the sea. Clarith went deeper into the woods. She came here almost everyday. Once she saw the small tree in front of her, her legs gave out. Clarith crawled up to it and rested her head against it’s trunk. Her breathing became ragged. In her last moments, she saw and heard things stop, almost in slow motion. She sung a short song to herself.

“Goodbye. The sky is caving in.   
Goodbye. The birds are disappearing.   
Goodbye. The watches are stopping.   
Goodbye, to my memories of you.

If only I could meet you once more.

Goodbye, the sprout in the flowerpot.   
Goodbye, my tears dripping drop by drop.

Goodbye, surpassing the world.   
Goodbye, surpassing time.   
Goodbye, surpassing dimensions.   
Goodbye, surpassing the origin.”

Michaela had always liked singing. Clarith even heard her voice a little bit. She closed her eyes as she heard a small lullaby like tune. Rin had found Clarith’s body a few minutes later. Everyone in the town was devastated, but were happy it wasn’t a painful death. Rin and Yukina held a ceremony for her, to celebrate what she had done throughout her life. It was sad, but wonderful all at the same time.

  
“I missed you, you know” 

“I missed you too Michaela” Clarith hugged her dearly, before starting to cry. It had been so long. So long. But, at least they were together again.


End file.
